Intentions
by RaneemMangoud97
Summary: Edward lives what appears to be a perfect life. What happens when he hears a voice that turns his life upside down? Join him on his path to finding true love and a real life. Slightly OOC.. Rated M for later lemons and language. Romance/Drama. ExB


**Hey guys! This is my first story so be nice. I appreciate constructive criticism so feel free to criticize :).. ENJOY!**

**Oh, and I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I swallowed thickly as I continued to listen to their conversation.<p>

"_I just don't understand. He always listens to me, and does everything I ask, but I always feel like something isn't right with him." _She sighed and then continued, "_I just don't think it's gonna work out between me and Jake anymore."_

I quickly, but quietly, put the phone down. I felt like I shouldn't have listened but I couldn't help but replay everything I heard in my mind. _Her voice.._

I couldn't get her voice out of my head. It was soft, like velvet.. _Not like the god awful screeching the rest of the girls in my school seemed to have._

I mentally shuddered as I remembered Lauren Mallory's nasally voice, yelling at me to stop in the hall for a quickie in the janitor's closet. _Oh the joys of being me.. _I thought sarcastically.

I let my mind drift back to the girl with the soft voice as I have taken it upon myself to call her in my mind.

She has to go to our school, and she must be a close friend of Alice's for her to tell her the details of her failing relationship, at 2 AM no less.

There was Rosalie, Bella and Jessica. Those four have been friends since forever, so I guessed she must be one of them. I have never given any one of them much attention before, given the fact that we were practically raised together. I probably had my dick so far up some chick's pussy that I didn't really notice any of them before. _Well, Bella and Jessica anyway.._

I wouldn't have gone anywhere near Rose, even though she's hot as fuck, anyway. Her and my brother Emmet have their heads so far up each other's asses that they don't even look at anyone else anymore.

And besides, I wasn't that big of a douche bag to sleep with my brother's girlfriend.

I sighed as I thought about my life. I was a junior in high school in the small town of Forks, Washington. My life was supposed to be perfect, _supposed being the keyword. _I was a good looking mother-fucker if I do say so myself. Girls threw themselves at me all the time but it didn't matter to me. _Even though I don't hesitate to take advantage of it from time to time._

My parents were good people. Carlisle and Esme were the greatest parents anyone could have. They let us do whatever the fuck we wanted almost all the time.

I was the most popular guy in school. Girls wanted to be _with_ me, and guys wanted to _be_ me.

Jasper Hale, my best friend, who also happens to be Rose's brother,who is also dating my sister Alice, was the greatest guy I have ever met.

My life was _supposed _ to be perfect.

So why the _fuck_ am I so miserable?

I sighed again as I got up from my bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants over my boxer briefs and a white shirt that was lying around on the leather couch that was on the far corner of my room.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I thought maybe a snack would get my mind off of things and help me sleep. _And help me to stop thinking of _Her.

I walked to the cupboard and looked inside. _Nothing. _I groaned.

Damn Emmet and his eating ways. _It's no wonder mum has to go grocery shopping twice a week. _

I gave up and went back to my room. I took off my clothes, leaving me in my boxers, and laid on the bed. I turned my head to look at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It nor read, _2:47 AM. _

I was gonna go through hell in the morning if I didn't go to sleep now.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep but _her _voice rang in my ear. Just remembering her voice made my heart go into overdrive. _What the fuck is happening to me..? _

I wanted, no _needed_, to find out who she is.

And then what?

Ask her out?

Hell no.

Edward Cullen does _not _date. Ever.

Why commit to one when you can have them all, right?

I wasn't so sure anymore.. Her voice stirred up something inside of me but I had no idea what it was. I have never felt like this before. No one has ever made me feel like this before. _except her.. _And I haven't even fucking met her yet!

For all I know she could be dog-ugly, but for some reason I doubted it. The image I drew for her in my head was perfection.

_When did I turn into such a pussy..? _

I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes again. I made up my mind to find out who she is. I'm just going to fuck her, get her out of my system and then move on with my boring, dull, sad excuse for a life, surrounded by fake people and annoying bitches.

_Yeah.._

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright.. First chapter ! I don't feel that good about it but I didn't know what else to improve about it.. Hope you liked it :) I'll try to update soon !<br>**


End file.
